Good boys
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: RP con Freaku-sempai... ¡Sempai! (me gusta la palabra, lo siento, ignorenlo por favor) RP-colaboración-regalo de cumpleaños-headcanon (GOOD-CHACK)


**Duelo Xiaolin**

Good!Chack

**Good boys**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Good!Chack, o sea un Good!Chase/Good!Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **RP con Freaku-sempai... ¡Sempai! (me gusta la palabra, lo siento, ignorenlo por favor) RP-colaboración-regalo de cumpleaños-headcanon (GOOD-CHACK)

**Nota: **¡Feliz cumpleaños Freaku!

**Nota 2:** La imagen del cover pertenece a AshinGale-Effect y lleva el titulo de "Good Chase and Jack". Si quieren verla a tamaño real busquen su cuenta de DeviantArt ;D

**Advertencias:** Dulce y melcocha por todas partes. Además de angustia, mucha angustia. Y lemmon. Hard lemmon.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Good Boys**

Su madre siempre quiso tener una niña. O al menos eso le pareció a Jack cuando llego a la adolescencia y se dio cuenta de que él no era como el resto de los chicos de su edad. Sin embargo jamás le dio mucha importancia a eso y siguió con su vida; clases de poesía, carpintería, pintura, escritura, natación, baile, patinaje artístico, primeros auxilios... Si, Jack tenía muchos intereses pero ninguno de ellos superaba su máximo sueño; conocer al gran Héroe Chase Young y al grupo de dragones guerreros Xiaolin que peleaban contra las fuerzas malignas de Heylin. Sin embargo Jack sabía que ese era un sueño tonto ¿Cómo podía él, chico común sin habilidades para la lucha unirse a un grupo de guerreros como ellos? No había posibilidad. No obstante, el alegre pelirrojo jamás dejo de soñar, alimentándose de sus fantasías y ayudando en lo que podía para contribuir a llevar el bien al resto del mundo.

Un día común, mientras ayudaba a limpiar la basura de un parque, una cuerda parecida a una boa cayó a su cabeza. Jack lo miro con curiosidad; al tocarla una sensación extraña recorría su brazo ¿Qué podría ser?

-Disculpa ¿Podrías entregarnos eso por favor? –escucho a su espalda y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo con alegría y extendiendo su mano para devolverla cuando los vio ¡Los monjes Xiaolin!-

El pelirrojo dio un grito ensordecedor y se arrojó a abrazarlos; no podía creer que fueran ellos ¡De verdad ellos!

Le costó mucho trabajo convencerlos de que lo dejaran acompañarlos pero al final aceptaron. Jack abandono su hogar y su vida para seguirlos y ayudarlos en lo que pudiera: De cualquier modo, siempre había sido muy inteligente e iba adelantado en sus cursos, su madre lo apoyo todo el tiempo y aunque la vio algo triste cuando se fue ella no dijo nada, dejándolo seguir su sueño.

Los primeros días en el templo le fueron difíciles pero se adaptó rápidamente haciendo las labores del hogar; lavar ropa, cocinar, limpiar, reparaciones en las estructuras... Por desgracia también tuvo que usar sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios para ayudar a los monjes cuando regresaban demasiado heridos de una batalla. En uno de esos días malos los chicos regresaron con alguien más

-Ch-Chase Young... –Jack dejo caer el cuenco de hierbas curativas al ver a su más grande héroe del bien delante de él sonriéndole con tranquilidad-

Para Jack, todas las flores florecieron en ese momento. Nunca, jamás en su vida, había visto a una persona tan encantadora como Chase Young. Su largo cabello negro verdoso, sus ojos color dorado, su cuerpo tan alto y entrenado, su sonrisa, su amabilidad… Chase se acercó para recoger el cuenco y se lo puso en las manos, mirándolo con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien? –Jack asintió tontamente sin dejar de sonreír-

-Ch-Chase Young... Eres, eres mi más grande héroe del bien... –balbuceo más allá de la felicidad y Chase le sonrió con timidez-

-Sólo hago lo que puedo... –Chase lo miro, confundido y Jack sonrió con alegría-

-Soy Jack. Jack Spicer. Estoy quedándome en el templo y ayudo en lo que puedo yo, no soy un guerrero pero, pero quiero ayudar –le explicó con sencillez y Chase le sonrió a su vez-

-¡Jack! –la voz de Kimiko llamo la atención del pelirrojo que se apresuró a ir al lado de sus amigos y curar las heridas de Clay que era el más herido de todos. Por fortuna no eran demasiado graves y unos cuantos analgésicos le permitieron descansar lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo se recuperara normalmente-

Después de Clay se encargó del resto de los monjes y por un momento olvido que Chase estaba ahí por lo que salió a hacer sus labores normales, cantando feliz porque sus amigos no habían sido demasiado heridos y todos habían regresado a casa.

Estaba terminando de lavar los platos cuando alguien más entró a la cocina y tomo el plato, comenzando a secarlo.

-¿Chase?

-¿Puedo ayudarte por favor? –Jack asintió sonriendo y paso el resto del rato charlando con él, sintiendo que decenas de mariposas volaban en su estómago y su pecho-

Chase comenzó a visitar el templo con más y más frecuencia y eventualmente se hicieron buenos amigos; Chase era tan amable y cordial y un caballero con todo el mundo que Jack no podía evitar añorar más y más sus visitas. Le gustaba tanto verlo, escuchar su voz, sentirlo cerca... Poco a poco, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que esas sensaciones iban más allá del simple afecto por la amistad: Chase le gustaba pero ¿Cómo podía gustarle? Chase Young era un chico, él mismo era un chico, eso no estaba bien. Era, era... Horrible ¿Y si Chase se enteraba y se asqueaba de él y no quería volver a verlo? No, no podía dejar que eso pasara, necesitaba estar cerca de él, de su sonrisa amable y su buen corazón sin embargo, Jack aún era un chico, y como todos los chicos de su edad, sus hormonas comenzaron a traicionar a su mente.

Cuando Chase debía quedarse a descansar por sus heridas (resultados de alguna pelea contra Guan) Jack se quedaba a atenderlo mientras el resto de los monjes se iban a combatir; la primera vez que vio el torso desnudo por poco pierde el conocimiento. Esa misma noche tuvo un sueño extraño que lo involucraba a él y a Chase haciendo, cosas, comprometedoras. Jack no pudo evitarlo, por más que lo intento su cuerpo reacciono naturalmente y un día lo hizo; se tocó pensando en él. Y había sido tan maravilloso imaginar tocándolo, besándolo, recorriéndolo... Pero, eso estaba mal, tan, tan mal que cuando termino el pelirrojo se tiró a llorar. Se sentía tan sucio. Y Chase, Chase seguía siendo tan amable, sin darse cuenta de nada... Jack se sentía la peor persona del mundo ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Pero no podía evitarlo, ahora lo deseaba incluso más que antes.

Chase por su parte no había notado nada extraño en su nuevo amigo. Jack era algo femenino y se encargaba de los monjes muy bien, era como una madre para todos ellos, incluyendo a Kimiko, y Omi lo adoraba porque era amable con todos. Aunque últimamente lo había notado algo diferente, el pelirrojo parecía algo confundido cuando estaba a su lado y también había comenzado a observarlos en sus entrenamientos. Al principio pensó que era por su interés en las artes marciales pero después se dio cuenta de que no los observaba a todos, solo lo miraba a él. Después notó como se sonrojaba siempre que estaban cerca, cuando él lo saludaba o cuando le permitía curarle sus heridas y le pareció, lindo. Jack se veía tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba, o tartamudeaba frente a él sin embargo ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Jack era un chico, como él, eso... ¿Eso estaba bien? Pero no podía evitarlo, Jack era un chico apuesto, dulce y amable... ¿Qué debía hacer?

Una tarde los monjes y Chase terminaron su entrenamiento y Jack, que los observaba en la distancia le pregunto si iba a quedarse a cenar. Chase acepto de inmediato; quería estar cerca de Jack y también probaría de su deliciosa comida, era perfecto. El chico por su parte solo pudo pensar, durante toda la cena, en el perfecto pecho de Chase ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? Se sentía tan mal, tan culpable y sin embargo, deseaba tocarse de nuevo, imaginar que sus manos eran las suyas, tocándolo y besándolo con el mismo amor que él le tenía.

Al terminar la cena los monjes se fueron a dormir mientras él terminaba de lavar los platos. Chase estaba a punto de irse cuando Jack lo detuvo, tenía que verlo, que tocarlo otra vez...

-Necesitas... umh... ¿Necesitas más vendajes? –le pregunto con un tartamudeo nervioso y un pequeño sonrojo. Chase asintió y le explicó que Guan le había hecho una herida grande aunque ya estaba por sanar, Jack lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, preocupado por él, y Chase sintió una calorcito agradable recorrer su pecho-

Siguió a su amigo pelirrojo a la habitación que servía como enfermería y se recostó, permitiéndole curarlo y vendarlo nuevamente, sonrojándose también al sentirlo tan cerca y ver su hermoso rostro porcelana tan cerca del suyo, sus manos sobre su piel...

-Gracias Jack. Ya se hizo tarde, será mejor que me vaya ahora...

Para Jack fue demasiado. Tanto tiempo cerca suyo, tocándolo mientras lo curaba, observándolo, era una tortura para su cuerpo estar tan cerca sin poder hacer nada más.

-¡Chase espera! Espera, yo... –el guerrero observo al chico mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos y acercándose a él-

-¿Qué ocurre?

Jack se acercó a él y coloco su mano en su pecho, no podía tolerarlo más.

Se impulsó hacia adelante y coloco sus labios sobre los otros, rozándolos levemente. Afuera ya era de noche y podía escucharse el sonido de los grillos y las ranas en el estanque...

-Chase, yo... Yo, no quiero perderte –le susurro con todo el amor que tenía pero al levantar el rostro y ver sus hermosos ojos dorados se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y huyó-

Chase se quedó congelado, sin saber qué hacer. Jack ¿Acababa de besarlo? Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido intentó salir detrás suyo pero ya era muy tarde, vio al pelirrojo entrar al edificio donde estaba su habitación y la del resto de los monjes; si iba detrás suyo despertaría a los demás y no podía hacer eso, todos estaban cansados y necesitaban reposar.

No pudo dormir esa noche. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas sin descanso y sus labios aún sentían el roce suave que Jack le entrego, tan cargado de emociones y, esa mirada en su bello rostro, tan dulce, tan amorosa. Chase estaba confundido con sus propios sentimientos ¿Qué debía hacer? Decidió que, si no podía dormir usaría ese tiempo para meditar. Así aclararía su mente y sus emociones.

Al llegar la mañana la respuesta a su confusión llego también. Ahora lo sabía bien; Amaba a Jack. A su hermoso rostro, sus ojos preciosos, su piel color porcelana, su amabilidad y alegría, su energía positiva, su delicadeza... Era incluso más femenino que muchas mujeres a las que había conocido... Estaba enamorado de su hermoso pelirrojo, y ahora que lo sabía y que Jack lo correspondía debía hacer algo al respecto.

Paso casi todo el día buscándolo pero el pelirrojo siempre tenía algo que hacer, encargándose de la casa, de las labores y del resto de los monjes. Omi estuvo a su lado casi todo el día pero en el momento de que el pequeño se fue con sus amigos y el decidió tomar un descanso bajo la sombra de un árbol ya era algo tarde, el sol estaba comenzando a descender y aún no había encontrado a... De pronto, justo cuando caminaba, Jack apareció detrás de uno de los grandes árboles de su hogar

-¡Chase! –exclamó sorprendido al verlo y su hermoso rostro dibujo una expresión de culpa-

Jack no podía verlo a la cara después de lo que había pasado ¿Cómo había dejado que ocurriera? Seguramente ahora Chase no quería volver a verlo o hablarle jamás... Si eso pasaba, no sabía que iba a ser de él.

-Chase yo, yo, ya me retiraba hay, mucha ropa por lavar y, además la cena, si, la cena no se va a cocinar sola –intentó sonreírle y alejarse pero la voz del guerrero Xiaolin lo detuvo-

-Jack... –le dijo con suavidad y el pelirrojo sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba; acababa de perder a Chase-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! No sé qué me paso anoche, lo lamento tanto, seguramente piensas que soy un sucio, un pervertido y ¡Lo siento! Perdóname por favor soy un tonto, un tonto, tonto yo... Lo lamento –Jack comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo; no quería perder a Chase. Necesitaba verlo, al menos como un amigo pero ahora, ahora ya lo había perdido para siempre-

El guerrero Xiaolin observo al pelirrojo llorar con tristeza. Se veía tan pequeño y frágil así que...

-Jack... Yo no estoy molesto contigo ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan tonta?

-P-pero, te bese ¿No te dio asco? –le pregunto entre sollozos-

-No –respondió con franqueza, sorprendiéndolo un poco- Además... –se acercó a él despacio- Eso no fue un beso Jack...

-¿Uh? –el pelirrojo lo miro confundido ¿Chase no estaba enojado con él?-

-Esto si lo es –le dijo de pronto y unió sus labios con los suyos-

El mundo se detuvo para ambos, todo dejo de tener sentido.

Era un beso dulce, suave, tan bello... Para Jack, era lo mejor que le había pasado en sus 18 años de vida... Sus labios se acariciaban tiernamente, con un toque suave y tímido, cargado de sentimientos encontrados. Y eso bastaba para los dos.

Chase se separó lentamente de él, Jack estaba completamente rojo y temblado, sus ojos aún cristalinos por las lágrimas.

-Jack... –el chico lo miro, algo confundido y expectante- Jack yo, no estoy muy seguro de cómo llamar a esto pero me gustó mucho y no me arrepiento por nada del mundo –los hermosos ojos rubí dejaron caer unas cuantas lágrimas- Me gustas Jack, me gustas mucho y me alegro de que me haya dado cuenta por fin

-Chase... Y-yo, siempre te he amado... Desde el primero momento en que te vi y, lo siento, t-tenía mucho miedo yo, yo no quería... –el guerrero Xiaolin lo envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos, sujetándolo con firmeza-

-Yo también te amo, y te protegeré de todo mal, lo prometo. Cueste lo que cueste...

Ambos decidieron mantener su amor en secreto por el momento, no podían dejar que nadie se enterara; se amaban pero decidieron esperar un poco más para comunicárselo a sus amigos aunque el cariño era evidente para todos. Especialmente la forma en que Jack suspiraba cada vez que Chase salía a una misión o un encargo. La forma en que lo recibía al volver, la forma en que lo saludaba con un abrazo... Todo hacía que los monjes dudaran un poco. Kimiko se sonrojaba y daba risitas por lo bajo; Clay pensaba que ese par parecían marido y mujer, Raimundo evitaba dar comentarios y como siempre, Omi estaba en su propio mundo, sin enterarse de nada excepto que sus amigos parecían más felices que antes.

Su relación avanzo lentamente, sin prisas, siempre considerando al otro hasta que comenzaron a adentrarse en caricias más audaces, besos más profundos...

Era algo tarde, las luciérnagas brillaban en la oscuridad y las ranas croaban en el estanque. La noche era tranquila y serena, la luna brillaba con un tono hermoso, iluminando levemente la habitación que pertenecía únicamente a Chase. Ahí, la joven pareja acababa de separarse después de un beso apasionado.

-Ch-Chase...

-Jack... Jack, ¿Quieres...?

-N-no lo sé... Yo...

-Te amo Jack. Te amo tanto... –las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos rubís mientras Chase lo besaba con hambre y necesidad. Aun después de tener una relación formal Jack aun no podía creer que fuera cierto... El pelirrojo rodeo el torso de su amado con sus brazos, acercándolo más y dejando que lo recostara sobre las suaves sabanas de su cama-

-Ha-hh... –Chase se alejó de su boca, lamiéndola por última vez, sin poder alejarse de ella- Nnn... –Jack luchaba consigo mismo; no quería que Chase se alejara de él-

-Mi dulce... –murmuro, acercándose al blanco cuello- Muñeca de porcelana –terminó, besando la hermosa piel y succionándolo con deseo hasta que se separó de él- Eres tan frágil... Y tan hermoso...

-Ch-Chase... –la luz de la luna ilumino la piel de Jack que resplandeció hermosamente con su brillo; tenía marcas de besos en su cuello y su pecho, jadeando, con un precioso tono durazno por el calor, por la pasión... Por él...-

-Jack...

-Hah... Chase... yo... yo... Lo quiero... Por favor...

-Jack... ¿Estás seguro?

-Más que nada más en este mundo, no he estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida. Con el amor que te tengo y el deseo que me invade... Es hermoso... Todo esto es demasiado hermoso... Pero lo mejor es compartirlo contigo...

-P-pensé que quizás, antes querías...

-Oh me encantaría pero, ahora solo quiero sentirte Chase... P-por favor... –su miembro pulsó, deseoso. Chase nunca había visto un miembro tan despierto y tan ansioso por él...-

El guerrero Xiaolin devoro su boca de inmediato, sus lenguas danzaban al mismo tiempo, acariciándose con pasión.

-Mwa... Haah...

Una de las manos de Chase viajo hacia abajo, buscando la hombría de su amado pero apenas la toco Jack protestó.

-N-no... Acabaré, muy rápido, no... –Chase retiro su mano y en cambio acarició su suave trasero-

-Nnnnaaahhhh...

-Hnnn... –gimió el mayor a su vez-

-Ahhh, por favor, te necesito adentro... –Jack alejo su boca de Chase y susurró en su oreja- Entra en mí... –el guerrero Xiaolin obedeció, agradeciendo que siempre tuviera cerca los ungüentos para curar sus heridas y unto sus dedos en la sustancia viscosa; estaba tan ansioso y Jack tampoco parecía poder aguantar mucho más-

Inserto uno de sus largos dedos en la dulce y rosada entrada del pelirrojo, deleitándose con lo estrecha y caliente que era... Devorando su dedo lentamente...

-Uhhh... Unnnnnnhhhh...

-Tranquilo...

-E... el... otro... –Chase obedeció, agregando un dedo más-

-Aaahhhhaa...

-Está bien, todo está bien... Si necesitas que pare dímelo, no quiero herirte por nada del mundo –susurro, besando su dulce oreja sonrojada-

-Huuuuhhh... Ohh... N-no, no quiero que pares... Se siente extraño pero por favor no pares... Te deseo tanto... –una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla; de verdad lo deseaba con tanta fuerza- Haaahhhh –gimió al sentir el beso en su oreja- P-Por favor... –Chase se alejó de su oreja y regreso a devorar su boca, gruñendo mientras lo hacía, no podía esperar para entrar en él y poseerlo. Su miembro, completamente erecto, palpitaba contra el muslo de Jack-

El pelirrojo no paraba de gemir por el deseo, por el amor que le tenía. Era el día más feliz de su vida. Su hombría estaba erguida, orgullosa y deseosa y por primera vez no se sentía sucio; no era solo sexo, ellos estaban haciendo el amor...

-Aaahh... –gimió de nuevo al sentir los dedos en su pequeño ano-

Chase comenzó hacer un movimiento de tijeras, dilatando al pelirrojo con piel de porcelana. Sabía que debía ser preciso porque si se demoraban aún más todo terminaría demasiado rápido y él no quería eso...

-Haaahhh... Dios...

El guerrero estaba muy excitado... Sólo un dedo más y Jack estaría listo para él, para recibirlo y no salir de él... Toda la noche para ellos solos y las que le seguirían... Finalmente agregó un dedo más, empujando para pasar el delicado aro de músculos y lo presiono al ritmo de su movimiento de tijeras pensando que con eso era suficiente y suspiro de puro placer.

-AAHH! Ooohhhhhhhsssiiiiii

-Hahh...

-M-más...

Chase siguió con su ritmo hasta que encontró el punto de placer dentro de su hermoso amante. Los gemidos que le arranco a su precioso albino le parecieron celestiales; necesitaba sentirlo de una vez por todas... Con un par de movimientos más y fue suficiente. Tenía que poseerlo.

Jack sintió los dedos de Chase alejarse de él y se quejó un poco pero recordó que esa noche sería tomado por el amor de su vida. Su hombría estaba hinchada, con la punta rojiza... Quería a Chase ahora. Quería perder su virginidad con él, nada lo haría más feliz...

Chase hubiera querido jugar un poco más pero ambos estaban desesperados por algo más íntimo y él quería dárselo, con tanta fuerza que... No... Jack estaba a punto de dejar de ser virgen, no podía ser tan duro con él. Era su novio, su Jack, su futura esposa... Tan femenino sin ser una mujer... Lo trataría como el tesoro que era, obedecería lo que le pidiera y luego, el final sería suyo... Le ordeno que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas largas y blancas; se sentía tan bien tenerlas alrededor suyo...

Jack hizo un dulce sonido. Estaba tan loco de amor por Chase que haría lo que fuera para complacerlo. El guerrero cubrió su miembro con el ungüento y lo dirigió hacia la entrada de su hermoso amante. La mirada de Jack estaba completamente nublada, tan excitado como para pensar nada coherente que...

-Tómame... –fue lo último que pudo pensar-

Chase empujo su dureza dentro de Jack, adentrándose lentamente dentro de su precioso novio que no hacía nada más que gemir ahogadamente, sudando, sus cabellos rojos cubriendo la almohada... Era algo difícil contenerse sin embargo el camino al cielo era duro pero lo valía, él lo valía...

-AAAHHHHH SSS-SSSIIII... –gimió Jack extasiado-

-Oh! Siiiii siiiiii Ja-Jack, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii –exclamo Chase sin poder pensar nada coherente, sólo sabía que el dulce ano de su precioso albino estaba aprisionando su deseoso miembro...- Hhnnnn... –gruño- Hhhnnnnngghhhh –y empezó a moverse rápidamente dentro de él-

-HAH! –Jack grito aún más fuerte: No le importaba el dolor, podía aguantarlo todo si con eso Chase lo tomaba para siempre-

Un pequeño hilo de sangre se derramo sobre las sabanas pero ninguno se percató de eso, ni siquiera Jack.

-J-Jack –Chase bajo la intensidad dándose cuenta de que su hermoso novio estaba sufriendo- Jack, podemos... ir más lento si l-lo deseas... haaah... –suspiro-

-N-No... No te atrevas quiero, quiero más... –y esta vez fue el quien beso ferozmente a Chase, dominando el beso-

El guerrero sintió como su deseo se disparaba a causa de su albino y no pudo más, perdió el control y aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas.

-HAH! SSSSSIIIIIIIII

-Hnnnhh... Ooohhh Jack... Jack... –murmuraba sin descanso, sin contenerse, mientras lo embestía sin descanso. Debajo de él el pelirrojo se removía gimiendo su nombre con placer-

La intensidad de las embestidas era demasiado, su energía bordeaba los limites, todo estaba tan caliente... Las piernas de Jack seguían apretándolo y su hermoso novio lo besaba, deseoso, murmurando incoherencias... Chase sabía que no iba a durar mucho más, eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y, sujeto el miembro de Jack, comenzando a bombearlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

-N-no... –gimió Jack- Y-yo, me, me voy aahhh...

-No, no voy a durar mucho... mas Jaahhhh... Hhhnnnhh... Jack ven, conmigo...

-Ssssssiiiiiiiii...

Siguió masturbándolo al tiempo que lo embestía sin descanso, acariciando su hombría sin dejar de estimular su punto dulce y de pronto el cuerpo de su Jack se tensó. Su hermoso novio se apretó a su alrededor, gritando de placer al mismo tiempo que mojaba su vientre con su semilla y se abrazaba a él con más fuerza, temblando... Chase no lo soporto más y embistió una, dos, tres veces más hasta que su orgasmo exploto también, bañando el interior de su precioso amante con su esencia. Su mente se nublo con la explosión de placer y se dejó caer en la cama, encima de su pelirrojo que seguía temblando debajo de él... Jack pasó una mano por su nuca, acariciándolo y peinando su cabello ahora húmedo por el placer...

-Te amo Chase...

-Te amo Jack –murmuro el guerrero Xiaolin al tiempo que lo besaba dulcemente- Gracias por darme el mejor de los tesoros...

-Ahora soy tuyo Chase... Siempre... –le dijo su hermoso albino con una sonrisa en los labios y se acurruco contra él. Chase lo dejo estar; era la primera vez que compartirían una cama. La primera vez del resto de sus vidas-

**FIN**

* * *

**Este fue un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga la gran Freaku. Una de las fans CHACK mas antiguas junto con las diosas CHACK en inglés y yo (aunque yo apenas comencé a escribir fics del fandom)**


End file.
